


Great Expectations and Cute Pizza Delivery Boys

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Heterochromia, Heterochromic Keith, Keith has heterochromia, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pizza Deliverer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Who knew when Lance requested Papa John's to send their 'cutest delivery boy' when he ordered his pizza that they would actually do it?Who knew that when Lance met this pizza boy that he would immediately become smitten?The answer? Certainly not Lance McClain.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sighed as he stared at the blinking cursor on his computer screen. His final term paper for English was due in just three days and he still didn't have a single word down for it. He raked his fingers through his dark, unkempt hair and groaned loudly.

It wasn't his fault that he was given the  _ most boring  _ book to read, then only given a month to read and write a full comprehensive essay of it.

The most boring book in question was Charles Dickens’  _ Great Expectations _ , a disgustingly long book that was not great at all. It took Lance all the effort he could muster to actually finish the thing, but that didn't mean he retained or understood a word of what happened.

Slowly he started to type out his name, his professors name, the due date of the paper, and the name of the class all to the right hand side of the paper. And when he finished, he felt a tense feeling grip at his chest;  _ he was never going to get this finished. _

“I know,” Lance muttered aloud to himself, as he laid back on the couch and let his laptop rest on his stomach. “I'll just go through SparkNotes real quick.. that should help.” Then he quickly typed up the  _ Great Expectations  _ SparkNotes page in a new tab and read through it.

Though SparkNotes did simplify the story, Lance still felt himself at a loss for the whole plot of the book other than ‘ _ abused boy gets rich and then sick and then poor and sad because his crush married a pig’.  _ Lance gripped angrily at his hair, he just had to do well on this paper. He had to. It wasn't that his whole grade depended on it, he was rather good at English. It was just that his mother helped save and worked extra hours just for him to go to college and he wanted to make sure not to disappoint her.

Lance kept the SparkNotes tab open and clicked back over to his basically blank document. He didn't have an idea for a title yet so he left that line blank, he skipped down a line and after a second of thinking, started to type.

_ Great Expectations, a novel by Charles Dickens that was published in 1860 depicts the rise of the young, orphaned Pip as he pursues his new found dream of becoming a gentleman. _

“Break time!” Lance pushed his laptop off his stomach to a spare couch cushion and sat up. “I'm doing good so far so I deserve it.” He knew he had a long ways to go before he actually deserved a break, but he knew that it was better to stop and relax instead of pushing himself into an anxiety attack.

Lance took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. Maybe he should order some pizza, it would be a great motivator and it could get his head out of the clouds and into the stinking streets of 19th century London where it belonged.

He grabbed up his phone from the coffee table and quickly checked his  _ PayPal  _ balance, he had exactly $26.50. Lance weighed the options in his mind, spend nearly half his money when pay day wasn't until two weeks or get pizza. He obviously chose the later because even if he was procrastinating on his essay, he finished that stupid book and that was reward deserving enough.

Lance then hopped off his  _ PayPal  _ app and onto the little red app of  _ Papa John's _ , it was the only place that delivered to his house but it was also Lance's favorite mainstream pizza place so it didn't matter. He quickly placed an order of a large pizza with green peppers and mushrooms, with some online deal they had going on it only costed him $12.50. He was looking over his auto-filled payment information and address when a new ‘comments and requests’ box caught his eye. 

After a minute of staring at the box, and thinking of something, of anything to put into it, an idea struck. A grin pulled at Lance's expression as he quickly typed in the box ‘ _ send your cutest delivery boy’.  _ Then after looking at what he typed for a moment, he finalized his order and stuffed his phone underneath his side on the couch. “I deserve this.”

With his mind set on idea of food, Lance forced himself back into working. He was just finishing the second page of his paper when there was a loud knock at the front door. “Coming!” He called out, quickly scrambling up.

Lance hurried into the kitchen, he opened up a low cabinet full of mismatched tupperware containers and pulled out an old, blue coffee can from the back. He opened it and it was full of change and small bills. He shoved his hand in and pulled out a five and a couple of ones. Then he closed it back up and shoved it back inside the cabinet.

He rushed out of the kitchen into the living room and opened the front door, “sorry that took so long.” Lance smiled and held up the money he had clutched in his hand, “had to get your tip.” He finally took a moment to actually look at the delivery person and Lance felt a faint heat rise into his face. He had momentarily forgotten about his request for the ‘cutest delivery boy’, but he would’ve been happy to say that his request had been filled nonetheless.

The delivery boy in question had long, dark hair in a horrible mullet style- but it seemed to fit him. He also had eyes that Lance had never seen before, they were violet and dark grey melting into one another. Under his left eye there was a dark, sharp looking scar that wrapped around his cheek, combine that with the obvious muscles he had underneath his red work shirt, Lance couldn’t help but staring. He spotted a white name tag on his chest with the name ‘Keith’ on it. Such a common name for an uncommon looking guy. 

“Oh it’s no problem,” Keith said, handing Lance the pizza. Lance took it. “It’s been a slow night so it’s nice to get out and drive around.”

Lance nodded softly and then handed Keith his tip. “Well thanks again man, have a nice night.”

“You too,” Keith gave a small smile then turned away to leave.

Lance shut the door and then quickly looked out through the peephole. Outside on the curb there was a ruby red motorcycle parked, he watched as Keith mounted it. Lance couldn't help thinking of how this Keith guy just kept getting getting cooler and cooler.. Then he watched as the mysterious Keith drove away and sighed

Lance slid down the door with the pizza box in his hands. “Now I'm  _ really  _ distracted,” he mumbled. He sat there, on the floor for a moment just thinking of the man he had just briefly met. God he wished he didn't develop crushes so easily. It was starting to feel like the time he had a crush on the the lady in the  _ Colgate _ toothpaste commercials.

After some time of just sitting on the floor, zoned out and thinking of that Keith, Lance finally snapped back into reality with a growl from his stomach. “Oh yeah, pizza.” He gently whacked himself in the head with the palm of his hand and stood up. He moved back over to the couch, sat down and opened the pizza box.

Lance scarfed down a couple of pieces in record time, then put the box on the coffee table for later and started back on his essay. He got a few more words down for it when his mind started wandering back to Keith. “He had such pretty eyes,” Lance said aloud to himself. Suddenly he found himself clicking off of his document and onto a new tab where he searched up ‘eyes with different colors’, the first thing that came up was something called heterochromia. After another quick couple of searches, Lance figured out that Keith had heterochromia iridis. Then he spent a good twenty minutes looking through pictures of heterochromic eyes. Out of all the pictures he found though, no one had eyes like Keith did.

It took Lance a lot of self discipline to finally close off all of his extra tabs full of information on heterochromia, but somehow he did it and he was back on his essay. With his mind majorly on Keith, writing in a timely manner did prove to be a hard task. He kept wondering stupid things, like what Keith was into, or if he was in college, and if he was in college what college was he in. 

Lance's mind was a spiral of questions and he just kept falling deeper. “Come on!” He finally told himself, “I gotta get this done! Got to make mamá proud!” He forced Keith out of his mind and kept his thoughts from going astray with image of his mother in his mind. Then finally, somehow, Lance actually managed to finish his essay.

With his eyes burning from accidentally not blinking and his neck stiff from staring down at his screen, Lance emailed his professor his paper and immediately afterwards closed his laptop. “Finnnallllly.” He sighed, cracking his fingers in a very painful looking manner.

With his paper finished Lance could now spend the rest of the night thinking about Keith..

And that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh you should've seen him!” Lance bounced on the balls of his feet as he restocked a shelf full of soup with his co-worker Hunk. They both worked at the local  _ Food Lion  _ together, and gossip about Lance's crushes was quite a common topic. “He was like, all grizzled and hot, but then he had just the prettiest eyes, almost like a girls’ eyes.”

“I was wondering when your new crush of the month would come,” Hunk laughed softly from the floor restocking the bottom shelves. “So, how'd you meet this one?”

“I was ordering pizza and I did the greatest thing by asking for them to send their cutest delivery boy.” Lance sighed happily and clutched a can of tomato soup to his chest. “His name is Keith!”

“Wow, that sounds like the beginning of some super cheesy rom-con.”

“I know right?”

As they continued to restock the shelf, Lance told Hunk all about Keith. About his hair, and his heterochromia, and his badass scar. He couldn't seem to talk about anything else but the delivery boy. Finally he took a pause, “I just don't know how I'm going to see him again. I mean, I can't just keep ordering pizza, I'd break my bank account.”

Hunk picked up the empty cardboard box that had previously housed many soup cans, “well, maybe you  _ could  _ order pizza again and just, y'know ask him for his number or something.” 

“I can't do that! I don't want to come off too forward or anything.” Lance ran his fingers through his hair, he had spooked off potential partners before by just trying to know them better and it was not a pleasant feeling. “I just- I like him more than I've liked my past crushes. He looks like a really interesting person.” He picked up the last two of the soup boxes and shoved them into each other.

Hunk gave Lance a soft smile and patted his back, “I don’t know what to tell you, man. You don't have to do what I recommend, do what you think you should do.”

Lance wanted to say that he didn't know what he should do, but instead he just nodded and followed Hunk to the back of the store where they disposed of the soup boxes.

“Whatever you do though,” Hunk said. “I wish you luck, you're good with people Lance. So hopefully you'll be good with this Keith guy. Now you better go up and man a register.”

“ _ Hopefully,” _ Lance echoed quietly so that Hunk couldn't hear him. He walked up the isles to the front of the store, he went to the unmanned register number 7 and turned on the light. Not many shoppers were about, but Lance knew that whenever there was a calm there was soon to be a storm. He took a minute to make sure his name tag was straight on his blue shirt then sat down in the small spiny chair behind the register.

As though his own thoughts had jinxed him, he suddenly had a little old woman with a cart full of canned goods and cat food pulling into his lane. He smiled at her as she slowly started to put her goods onto the long conveyor belt, “good morning, ma'am. How are you today?” He pressed his foot to the dingy button under his register and the belt carried the woman's shopping towards him. He scanned and bagged the items as they came.

“Good, good I suppose.” The woman muttered. “I had a hard time reaching some of my things though, but a nice young man helped me.” She fished around in her large, bulging purse and pulled out a checkbook. “I think his name was Hank.”

A grin spread across Lance's lips as he scanned an awful large can of wet cat food. “Oh, you might mean Hunk, Ms.” He placed the can of cat food in a grey plastic bag and spun the little trolley for a new bag.

“Well he was rather cute but his name was Hank.” The woman said casually.

“Alright,” Lance wheezed in an attempt not to laugh. He would have to tell Hunk- or no  _ Hank  _ about this later.

The conversation dried off from there and Lance finished processing the woman's goods. He rung her up at one hundred and fifty-two dollars and seven cents. She handed him a blank check while mumbling something along the lines of “things were so much cheaper twenty years ago.” Lance processed the check in the little machine by his computer and it spat it out again with all the spaces filled.

“Would you like some help loading your bags, ma'am?” Lance asked as he put the check away in the register. The old woman was lifting the bags into her cart with some trouble.

“Oh you're such a sweet young man, yes.”

Lance moved from his register and easily deposited most of the shopping bags into the woman's cart while she muttered, “I wish my grandson was more like you,” and “I must speak to your manager about you and that other boy- Hank.”

After he finished loading her bags the woman thanked him again and then she left, pushing her filled cart away.

Lance loved little interactions like that, they made him feel so great about himself. There was a smile on his face as he turned back to his register, but that smile faltered when he saw who his next customer was.  _ Keith.  _

Lance felt a heat burn at his ears as he moved back behind his register, he quickly grabbed for Keith's shopping to scan it. It wasn't much, one of those family sized pack of chicken ramen noodles, a gallon of chocolate milk, and- a box of Disney Princess band-aids. Before he could say the standard ‘how are you?’ Keith spoke up.

“Hey, I met you last night.” Keith asked with a small smile as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “Green peppers and mushrooms, right?”

Lance's brain was short-circuiting, Keith looked totally different now than he did last night in his work attire. He had his mullet hair up in a ponytail and he wore some red, baggy sweatshirt with a mess of Japanese characters on it that Lance couldn't make out. He looked comfy and positively  _ cute.  _ He felt like his heart was going to pop straight out of his chest and start flopping on the floor. “Uh- yeah. Yeah.” Lance nodded softly, he bagged Keith's few items. They rung up at $9.87.

“Looks like I'm the customer now,” Keith chuckled and Lance could've swore his heart skipped a beat. He handed Lance a ten dollar bill. “Thanks for that big tip last night, it helps.”

“N-No, no problem.” Lance smiled nervously as he took the money, his fingers accidentally brushed over Keith's and it felt as if TV static was suddenly buzzing through his whole body. This was his time! His moment! He might never see Keith again, he had to do something. His mind raced as he gathered Keith's change with shaking hands.

“Keep the change,” Keith piped up and the idea struck Lance. He muttered a ‘thank you’ and slid the change into the back pocket of his jeans. Then he printed Keith's receipt and snatched it up, hurriedly he scribbled down his name and number and dropped it into Keith's plastic shopping bag.

“Have a good day,” Lance flashed Keith a smile and handed him his shopping back from off the trolley and Keith took it.

“Yeah, you too.” Keith returned the smile. Lance watched as non-conspicuously as he could from the corner of his eye as Keith left the store. Once Keith was out of the store, Lance did a complete 180° and spied at Keith through the windows. He still had that ruby red motorcycle…

“So was that the mysterious Keith I've been hearing all about?”

Lance yelped and jumped around to see his friend Hunk leaning against the conveyor with a knowing grin.

Lance's already hot face flustered even more, he picked at the collar of his shirt nervously. “What! Were you spying on me?”

“A little.” Hunk laughed.

“You're just like my mom! Watching me while I try to be smooth! Ugh, I thought we had a sacred bro-ship!” Lance roughly grabbed at his hair and squeezed it. It calmed him a bit to feel the slight tinge of pain as his hair pulled at his scalp.

“Hey there's nothing in the bro code that says I can't watch you be flustered around your crush. Just be happy I'm not Pidge, you know she would've taken pictures and junk to use as blackmail.”

Lance let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, he knew Hunk was right, but he just hated being secretly watched like that. Like he  _ needed  _ to be watched or he was going to hurt himself or something.

“So what did you do? You didn't let him get away did you?”

Lance removed his hands from his head and held them. “Well- I wrote my cell phone number on his receipt.” He shrugged. Suddenly the full realization of what he did jolted through him.  _ He just gave Keith his number. _ Quickly Lance's mind started to swarm with negative thoughts like angry hornets.

_ What if he's not into guys? What if I was too forward? What if he doesn't even look at his receipt? What if he's already dating someone? _ Lance felt like pulling at his hair again and he almost did but Hunk’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“That's great man! Just wait, I bet you'll get a text or something tonight!”

Slowly Lance lowered his hands, “y-yeah.. Yeah.” He muttered. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I recieved so many kind words for the first chapter! Ya'll can't imagine what your comments mean to me, they inspire me so much and make me believe that I can truly pursue a career in writing. But really, thank you all for the positive feedback.
> 
> I haven't been diagnosed with anxiety (my first appointment with a psychiatrist is hopefully going to be a few weeks so hopefully I'll find out) but I really do feel that I have it. I'm basing Lance's symptoms after my own though so.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed every twenty minutes or so after that, Lance was checking his phone for a text from Keith. He checked so much that he finally got scolded by the  _ Food Lion’s  _ assistant manager, but even after that he would still slip his phone out of his pocket quite frequently. Then when his shift was over at four, he bid goodbye to Hunk and quickly hurried out of the store where he was free to check his phone.

The cracked parking lot had small puddles here and there that shone in the evening sun from a passing rain earlier, but Lance could smell more rain in the air. He figured there would be a thunderstorm later that night. He took in a big breath of the cool air and it seemed to make his lungs feel larger. A smile graced his features as he pulled his phone out his pocket by his cookie pop-socket.  _ Still no text. _

His smile disappeared and Lance put his phone back in his pocket. He looked around the parking lot for any cars moving about and upon seeing none he dashed through it, jumping over puddles. When he reached the sidewalk he looked back at the store for a moment before starting his walk home. He passed kids playing street hockey and moms gathered at a street corner gossiping.

Lance’s hand slowly creeped to his back pocket and he fingered the outline of his phone, he thought about checking his notifications but he knew there would be nothing new. He pulled his hand away from his back pocket and cracked his knuckles anxiously, above him the pale grey clouds were brewing darker.

When Lance opened the door to his home, he was hit with the strong smell of sweet pork. He smiled and walked in. He noticed his sister Veronica and her new girlfriend Acxa watching  _ Elf  _ on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and put them in a wide wicker basket by the door. “Uh, why are you guys watching a  _ Christmas _ movie in  _ September? _ ” He plopped down in between them on the couch, earning a slap on the shoulder from Veronica.

“Because Acxa’s never seen it before, duh.” Veronica pushed up her glasses and leaned back into the couch. “And it’s like the best Christmas movie ever, so.”

Lance rubbed his shoulder where he was slapped, there was a grin pulling at his lips. “So do you like it then Acxa?” He hopped up from the couch. “I never would of guessed you to like Christmas movies.”

Acxa gave a shrug and pushed a bit of her badly died, blue hair from her face and behind her ear. “I’m not very much into Christmas movies- but this is… something I guess.”

“She loves it.” Veronica said surely.

“Alright then,” Lance laughed and turned out of the living room and into the kitchen. He loved it when Ronnie brought people over, the house just felt so lonely anymore now that both of his brothers Marco and Luis had moved off to  _ Penn State _ for college. Marco was in his fourth year while Luis had just started his second year. Unlike their brothers though, both Lance and Veronica were enrolled close to home at  _ Altean Highlanders University.  _ Lance was majoring in aerospace engineering while Veronica was doing meteorology.

On the kitchen counter, there was two large crock-pots plugged in with heavily steamed up lids. Lance looked around for his mother and upon not seeing her, he hurried over to one of the crock-pots and pulled off the lid. Hot steam hit his face and made his skin feel it did after a hot shower, the scent of sweet pork that he smelled when he first came home swam around him.  _ Ribs.  _ His mother made the best ribs.

“Mijo!” Lance felt a hand grip his collar and pull him away from the counter, he let out a yelp and spun around. He was faced with his considerably shorter mother, she had her long. wiry hair pulled back into a ponytail and her olive green cooking apron on. “What’re the rules?” She stared at him and a smile pulled at her lips.

“Wash my hands before eating?” Lance asked with a sheepish shrug.

“That  _ and?” _ His mother tapped her index finger against her cheek and stared at her son expectantly.

Lance smiled and leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek, “Sorry, mamá.”

“It’s alright, now go and cover those ribs. They’re almost done and I still have to start the potatoes.” She gave a tired sort of sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. “Anything happen at work?” She asked as she went over to one of the lower cabinets and removed a large, red cast iron pot and set it in the sink.

Lance moved to put the lid back on the crock-pot and moved out of his mother’s way as she busseled around the kitchen and grabbed a very large bag of potatoes from the pantry. “Oh, nothing much.” He moved to the sink and turned on a gentle stream of warm water for her. “Nice old ladies and pushy soccer moms, y’know the usual.” He then retrieved a potato peeler from the cutlery drawer and set it on the sink’s side.

“Thank you, dear.” She dumped half the bag of potatoes in the sink and started to wash them. “Would you go ask Acxa if she’s staying for dinner?”

“On it,” Lance popped his head out of the kitchen into the living room. “Yo, Acxa are you staying for dinner?”

Both Veronica and Acxa looked at Lance for a moment then to each other where they did that thing that couples and parents do by talking by staring at each other.

“Sure, only if it’s not an inconvenience.” Acxa said, turning around from the TV to Lance.

“Oh, honey!” Lance’s and Veronica’s mom shouted from the kitchen. “It’s no inconvenience at all! Stay as long as you’d like!”

Lance spotted the light blush that darkened Acxa’s pale cheeks and she nodded. “Then I suppose I will.”

Lance went back in the kitchen as Veronica was throwing her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“She’ll be staying,” Lance said to his mother. Then he walked to the back of the kitchen and through a small dining room before coming to a rather compact circular staircase that was more than anything a very dangerous tripping hazard.

Lance carefully made his way up the stairs and to the second level of the house, on his left there were doors leading to his siblings and mothers bedrooms and a bathroom door on his right. He went through none of those doors, instead he went straight down the hall until he came to its end. At the end was one more room, his own room. Well- it was more of an extremely large closet than a room. Lance opened the door and stepped into his room.

For a bed he had futon pressed up against the wall with a large, navy comforter and a grey body pillow. Under the futon there was a long drawer that he used for his clothes. Up lining the one of the walls was a little row of wire hanging baskets that housed Lance’s things from earbuds and comic books to important papers and manga. The remainder of the walls were covered with photos of him and his family and friends, sticky notes with song lyrics, and miniature movie posters. The only source of light was one of those tall lamps with many colored heads behind Lance’s bed, all of them were positioned to the wall in a large clump.

Lance gave a sigh as he pulled off his work shirt and dropped it to the floor. He plucked his phone from his pocket and checked it for notifications before putting it in one of the little baskets and plugging it in to charge. Then he stripped himself of his pants and peeled off his socks, they met the same fate as his shirt on the floor. He fell to his cool bed and closed his eyes.

_ Would Keith ever text him?  _ Lance thought bitterly as a loud rumble of thunder sounded outside. He laid there on his bed, in his underwear, his mind a mess. He brought a hand up to run through and to eventually pull at his hair. It had to be more than a coincidence that he saw Keith today, it- it was probably fate. As Lance started to tug at his hair he thought of Keith returning his text and them talking all night and-

Lance shook his head, no, no it wasn’t good to have daydreams about that kind of stuff. It would just set him up for ideas and expectations about Keith when he hardly knew him. WIth a groan he rolled over and buried his face into his body pillow. He stayed there for a bit, he didn’t know how long. It could’ve been ten minutes or half an hour. But he decided that he had spent enough time in his room alone.

Lance sat up and rolled off of his bed to the floor. He pulled out the rolling drawer under his bed and picked out a white Taylor Swift shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts, he put the clothes on and then fished up his dirty ones off the floor. He stood up then left his room for the bathroom out in the hall to put his dirty clothes in the large hamper in the back by the washer and dryer.

Then Lance went downstairs, through the dining room and kitchen to the living room where he finished the rest of  _ Elf  _ with his sister and Acxa. Outside the clouds boomed and rain fiercely struck the roof of the house, the rain blended in with the audio of the movie and Lance found himself hardly noticing it.

When the movie was over, the three teens moved into the kitchen and helped Lance’s mother bring out plates and glasses and dishes full of food to the dining room. Lance’s mother was the last one in, carrying with her a giant roll of napkins and a sweating pitcher full of sweet tea. Then they all sat down to eat. The girls talked over their food, but Lance found himself out of their conversation for the most part. He just listened to them as he slowly ate his food, occasionally butting in whenever a topic arose he liked.

A great shock of thunder sounded and it made them all stop and look up at the ceiling. They were quiet for a moment until slowly the conversation bounced back.

After dinner, Acxa left and then Lance did the dishes while Veronica cleared the table and their mother relaxed. Over the kitchen sink that was full of soap bubbles, Lance watched the rain through a little window over the sink. He really did love the rain.

It felt that in no time Lance had finished the dishes and he was saying goodnight to his mom and sister and was heading back into his room.

As soon as Lance crossed the threshold in his room, he heard a small ‘ding’ from his phone in its hanging wire basket. Ever since he went downstairs his mind had been free of Keith, but that noise, that simple noise brought the idea of him rushing back. He practically flew across his room and unplugged his phone from its charger.

Lance fell back onto his bed and looked at the notification that he had just received. It was a text from an unknown number. He bit back a whoop of joy as he opened his messages to look at the text.

 

_ hey this is Keith. your pizza guy? you gave me your number earlier.. its Lance right? _

 

Lance read over that simple text dozens of times. It was almost like a dream, he really couldn’t believe that Keith had texted him! His thumbs floated above his keyboard as he thought of how to respond. He typed out a message a few times, but he just ended up deleting it. After fifteen minutes of thinking what to say, Lance finally sent his reply.

 

_ Heyy yeah this is Lance :p _

 

It was an utterly stupid reply, but it was the best thing he could come up with. After he sent it he stared at his screen, he was surprised at how quickly the little dancing ‘. . .’ bubble that meant Keith was typing out a message came up. As he waited for Keith’s reply, Lance saved his number under ‘Keef <3’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I've had a fic that I've actively updated, I wonder how long it will last.
> 
> Sorry for making Acxa and Lance's family a little OOC- 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished S8 I asked my followers on IG for some ideas for fics and one of them was Keith as a pizza man and Lance as customer and just let me say that I fell in love with that.
> 
> I hope to have more chapters for this, but it really just depends if people like it or not.


End file.
